Life is Just a Game
by Love Is Only a Word
Summary: Life is just a game and I am a pawn. Life is cruel and unfair. It's ruled by the kings and queens of drama. Life is just a game and I am a useless piece. I am only used when needed. Life is life. I am nothing.I am a bitch.I am a teenager. I am...Temari.
1. I am Temari

Life.

Life is just a game and I am a pawn.

People use me as they wish.

I am a sacraficial piece.

Sometimes I must be in pain for others to be happy.

Life is cruel and unfair.

It's ruled by the kings and queens of drama.

They care only of themselves when making decisions.

Life is just a game and I am a useless piece.

I am only used when needed.

When I'm not I am pushed aside.

Life is life.

The only thing I can do is live thru it and deal as best as I can.

I am nothing.

I am stressed.

I am depressed.

I am bipolar.

I am a bitch.

I am worthless.

I am a teenage girl.

I am…Temari.

And this is only a glimpse of my life.

I couldn't believe I had gotten myself into this situation, but I was in it. I had always been one of those outspoken girls that had wanted something to do to be able to shout my heart out. Don't get me wrong I chose this because I love it, but I may not seem like the right type for it. Cheerleading is my life and I had just tried out for my high school cheer squad.

"How did you do Temari?" Tenten, one of my cheer friends asked me.

"I was a little nervous, but it was most likely from waiting so long to go." I said, still shaking from my performance. I had just finished trying out with two other girls, who weren't good at all, and my nerves were still going crazy.

"True. You were one of the last ones to go." Said Sakura, another of my cheer friends agreed. Tenten, Sakura, and I walked back into the waiting room where the other cheer wanna-bes were. Tenten and Sakura had been secretly watching my tryout, even though they weren't supposed to. We walked up to the remaining girls of our group Ino and Hinata.

"Do you think you made varsity?" Ino blabbed out the moment she saw me. Ino had always been in a competition with me. She would always say she will never let me be better than her. So if I had gotten something hard down, then she would be doing it just because I had. It gets annoying, but competition helps you to get better.

"Probably not. I fell on my tuck." I said sadly. Hinata patted my back.

"It's okay. You're so good you still made it." She gave me a shy smile and it lifted my spirits, but only by a fraction.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Tenten asked excitedly. Ino and Sakura shrugged, Hinata put a finger on her chin and thought, I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Nothing."

"That suc-" Ino was cut off by the cheer coach.

"Good job to everyone who tried out today. The judges are tallying up the scores now and the results will most likely be posted at noon tomorrow. Go home, get a good rest, and we'll see you tomorrow." Anko yelled at us before exiting. My friends and I walked out of the waiting room and outside of the gym.

"Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow. Keep your fingers crossed." I said, crossing my fingers for example, before walking away from them with my sling bad held lazily in my hand, sort of dragging on the sidewalk. I didn't live very close to the gym, but not too far either so I usually walked home.

_I can't believe I didn't land my tuck. I probably didn't make varsity because of it. Ugh. If I made JV then I will be pissed. Oh well. At least I'm better than Ino. _I thought with a smirk on my face. I rounded the corner onto my street. My neighborhood wasn't poor, but not rich either. It was a little more than average.

I waited for a few cars to go by so I could cross the street. "Hey Temari. How was tryouts?" I turned to see my neighbor from across the street standing in his driveway with a basketball in his hands.

"Hey Shikamaru." I said dully. Shikamaru was going to be in 8th grade while I was moving on to high school. I wasn't excited to be a freshman. Shikamaru was a year younger than me, but damn was he smart. Smarter than me even though I don't want to admit it. I also wouldn't admit (out loud) that I found him kind of attractive.

"Why so bummed? Did you bomb it?" I rolled my eyes while placing my hands on my hips.

"Of course not!" He gave me a smile and through the ball towards me. I caught it easily and raised an eyebrow.

"Want to play a lil one on one?" I nodded while walking over to him and dribbling the ball. The other thing I hate to admit about him was that he was better than me at basketball, but I didn't care. I still had fun playing against him.

"You okay?" I sat down in the grass breathing hard. I was still tired from tryouts and it was really hot outside. It must have taken a toll on me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can we just hang out and not play?" I asked shyly. He nodded and sat down across from me.

"Scared I'm going to beat you?" He gave me a smirk and I just mock glared at him.

"Yeah right! I can totally woop your ass." I sighed. "So what's up?" He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" For a genius he could be dumb sometimes. Well that's why I loved him. _In a totally brotherly kind of way. _I corrected myself.

"What have you been up to lately? I haven't talked to you in a while. Anything new going on?" He thought about it and I watched his emotions and expressions dance across his face. He looked like he was fighting something and it was bugging me. "Spit it out already!" I yelled at him.

"You know Ino Yamanaka right?" I raised an eyebrow, but replied.

"Yeah. She's one of my fr…" I thought. "She's an aquaintance." He nodded and seemed like he was going to continue, but didn't.

"Well we're dating." I stared at him in shock. "I also got a new guitar and other than that nothing new." Him and Ino? No way! Not possible.

_Why do I care? Because he's your best friend and she's a bitch. You can't let him go out with her. She'll hurt him. She's a bitch. A rich, selfish bitch._ I clenched my fists and put on a fake smile.

"You okay Temari?" Damn he knew me too well.

"Yeah just fine. I got to go I'm sorry." I said standing up. I tried to walk away, but my friend stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I looked at him. "I have to go Shika."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not Shika!" I said cheerily and he let go of my wrist. "I'll see you later. We need to hang out again someday. We haven't spent enough time together." I waved and walked away from him. _Why did I have to like him so much?_ I finally accepted the truth that I like Shikamaru as I walked into my house. I turned around to wave back at him before walking inside my house.

_Why did my life have to suck?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay I don't know where this came from, but the thought came to me. That poem/thing at the beginning I made while laying in bed before I went to sleep. Lately my stories have come to me right before I go to bed. Must be my story writing/thinking time. Hope you liked my story review please. Don't know exactly where I'm going with this.**

**Anyways review and let me know what you thought of this.**


	2. My Life Sucks

I walked downstairs feeling slightly uncomfortable. After I went home the day was normal. I hung out with Gaara, and my mother until my stepdad got home. Then my mother and stepdad went out to eat. Now it was midnight, they were back, and I was starving. _I asked her to bring me back one taco, _one_ measly taco._ I walked through the dark living room feeling extremely uncomfortable. _This isn't my home. It doesn't feel like my home._

Those thoughts plagued my mind all day while I awaited noon. I couldn't wait to see my name on that list entitled 'Varsity.' I stood there amongst my friends and other girls I was competing against to make the squad. When they finally posted the list and the cheer coach was back in her car we were allowed to look at the list.

I sprinted at full speed one of the lists. It was the varsity one. I quickly scanned the paper noting some of the names that were on it. _Tenten, Sakura, and Ino made it._I scanned the paper twice and couldn't find mine or Hinata's name so I reluctantly walked over to the other list. _Maybe I just missed my name. _I attempted to tell myself so I wouldn't cry in front of these people.

Junior Varsity. The name itself sounds like it's made for losers. I scanned the paper and my shock was most likely apparent on my face. I was on the list. Tears were on the brim of my eyes. I walked over to my mom and asked for the keys, my voice slightly breaking. I grabbed the keys and ran to the car. Once safely inside I broke down.

"Ino made it and I didn't." I told my mother once she was inside the car as well. That sentence was more painful than the idea of me on the worse squad. "I'm much better than her." I grieved to my mother while she sat there helplessly and continued to let me sob.

My life sucks.

* * *

'_Just sleep on it. You'll probably change your mind.'_ My dad said on the other end of the phone. I was talking to him about the whole situation and of course I was crying.

"Okay dad. I love you."

'_I love you too. Just do what makes you happy.'_ I smiled and hung up.

I had been comforted by my mother earlier and now my dad was comforting me. If only they could comfort me at the same time. More emotions weld up inside of me as I collapsed on my soft bed. My muscles ached from the intense training I did and the many tucks I threw to make Varsity, and I hurt my back in the process and I didn't even make it. My heart ached for me to be able to hug both of my parents, but I probably couldn't even get my parents into the same room.

My parents were divorced and my mom got remarried _a day _after they separated. Weird right? What happened, completely oblivious to me until just recently, was that my mother was having an affair. She had betrayed my father and slept with another man while they were married. She told me that she didn't love my father anymore, and that they were going to end up divorced anyway if my stepdad hadn't come along because her marriage was that bad. I didn't believe her and still don't.

The separation was Hell on Gaara and me, who had to go back and forth between parents and were always put in the middle of the situations. Kankuro was my half brother and not my mother's son so I rarely saw him. My mother got full custody and we saw my dad and Kankuro every other weekend.

To put it easily it sucks and all the stress was put on my shoulders, since I was the oldest.

I was brought back from the past when I heard a small tap. _Tap, tap, tap. _It didn't sound like a door so I assumed the window, which was weird because I couldn't think of a reason someone would be tapping on _my _window. I opened it and peered out into the darkness. My eyes finally adjusting to the dark, I spotted Shikamaru sitting lazily on my roof peering up to the sky.

"Hey." I said as I climbed out of my window and onto the roof. I remembered the day, not too long ago, that I had shown him how to climb up onto the roof using the gate. Since back when my mom and dad were together they had decided to add onto the house because we only had three rooms and I was stuck living with Gaara. Our house was two story and they added to the back of the house so there was a roof right outside of my window.

"Are you okay?" He asked turning to look at me. I sat beside him and brought my legs up to my chest. I let the sigh escape as I looked at the endless stars above me.

"I didn't make Varsity." I said quietly. He placed his arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"I noticed you were crying when you got home." I nodded and continued. "Was that the only reason you were crying?"

I always hated how he could read me like a book, but yet it was a good thing so I didn't have to hide things from him. "Ino made it."

"Oh." With that spoken a calm and comforting silence was upon us. Shikamaru kept his arm lazily around my shoulders. I sighed again and placed my head on his shoulder while still looking up at the stars. I loved the vast amount of stars. They always seemed to calm me whenever I was feeling distraught or upset. They made me wonder and think and were so scenic it cooled me down every time there was a night filled with them, like tonight.

"When are you going home?" I asked quietly, secretly hoping he wouldn't leave, but my pride got in my way and I couldn't voice my feelings. I couldn't face rejection and I never could. I had one boyfriend before and that was it.

"When you want me to. I snuck out so my parents don't know I'm gone." I nodded and kept my head on his shoulder. I couldn't explain the mixed emotions going through me. I wish I knew how Shikamaru felt about this situation and about me.

We stayed there in silence for a long time. I tried to stop the yawn from coming out, but it was inevitable. I brought my hand up to my mouth and yawned a really long and exhausting yawn. Shikamaru smirked at me.

"Someone's tired."

"No I'm not." I said placing my head against his shoulder again and closing my eyes.

"You're so troublesome." I smiled at his comment. "We have school tomorrow and it's already," he pulled out his phone and checked the time, "five till eleven. I should get going." I sighed and we both stood.

"Fine. Bye Shikamaru." I said giving him a big hug.

"Bye Temari. See you at school." He said waving and walking towards the edge of the roof. I climbed through my window, but stuck my head back out.

"Hey Shika." He turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Don't fall of the roof!" I said with a smile. He shook his head and carefully climbed down the fence. Once he was out of sight I close my window and sank down to my bed. He was right. I was tired. My body shut down. I couldn't move it to turn the light off or the television and I was still wearing my close from the day. I fell asleep two seconds after I made the realization.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter. Some fluff. Don't worry, the story won't be all about Temari's problems and there will be much more fluff and romance down the road.**

**Reviews are welcomed, but not forced. Review if you want to. **


	3. How it Worked

I laid there, eyes shut tightly, as the tears flow. I usually cried myself to sleep at night for as long as I could remember. Usually I cried because I was dealing with the stress of school and the divorce, but sometimes I just cried to cry. This was that time. I was feeling sad and I felt like relieving it by crying. _I hate my life. I wish I would sleep and never wake up. I wish I was never living. _I know I sound dramatic when I say that, but it's true.

I hated my life and that was that. I usually thought about suicide, but was too scared to actually dwell on it. Sometimes I would be feeling great for the longest time and depressing thoughts like that would never cross my mind, then I something sad would happen and I would fall into deep despair. That was just how my life and myself worked.

* * *

I woke up slowly. It was Monday. I hated Mondays.

Slowly and groggily I got up and went to my closet. I slipped the big tee I slept in every night over my head and deposited in my drawer. I pulled out a simple black shirt with random neon peace signs and a pair of long dark skinny jeans. I put on my favorite pair of teal converse over my different colored and random socks. Before leaving my room to go downstairs I spotted my hot pink fishnet gloves on my dresser.

I took one look at my wrist and pulled them on. I went into the bathroom and pulled my hair up in the signature four ponytails I always wore. I applied my foundation, a thin layer of mascara and eyeliner and was out of there and on my way downstairs. Grabbing my school and cheer bag, I ran out of the house and walked down the driveway.

"Temari." I looked up at the sound of my voice and spotted Shikamaru across the street waving at me. I smiled and crossed the street, blindly running in front of a car, who honked at me. I gave the driver a small smile as an apology and continued walking to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika!" We started walking down our street on our way to school. Shikamaru offered to carry my cheer bag and I obliged. I handed him my bag, but before I retreated my hand he grabbed my wrist and stopped walking. "Shika?"

"Nice fashion choice." He said examining my fishnet gloves. He then turned his gaze up to me and I blushed a little.

"They're new and I thought I'd wear them. I like them." I said pulling my hand away from him and continued on my way. He followed after me.

"You know the only people who wear those are people who cut their wrists." I nodded. I knew the reason behind the fashion statement. "People are going to get the wrong idea and judge you."

"Let them judge me." I said a little angrily. I didn't want to dwell on this subject. _Just because people at the school that wear these cut themselves doesn't mean that's me. _I told myself slightly lying. I took a peek at Shikamaru who was still staring at me concern evident in his eyes. "I don't cut myself." _Anymore._ Okay I'm not going to dwell on the past.

"Okay."

There was a long silence. "Can you believe we only have a week of school left?" I asked cheerily trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. Can you believe you're going to high school?" I frowned. _High school. The name itself is horrible. _I was dreading that day I would be a freshman.

"No." And that was the end of that conversation. We walked to school in silence. I could tell I was being angry for no reason, but I couldn't help it. I hated the idea of going to high school. The school was in sight, but before I could cross the street that would get me onto the school property, I was jerked away from it. My 'kidnapper' pulled my away from street and turned me around. I glared at Shikamaru.

"What are you doing?" He let go of me and rubbed the back of his head avoiding eye contact.

"I just wanted to know if I said something wrong. I don't want you mad at me." I smiled. Even though he could be lazy, he was still sweet. I wrapped him up in a hug.

"I can't be mad at you. Sorry I'm such a bitch." I said happily with a small smile on my face. He brought his arms around me and hugged back.

"You're so troublesome… and bipolar." He added. I laughed.

"That's why you love me!" I said pulling away from him with a cheesy smile on my face. He rubbed the back of his head. He smiled shyly at me.

"Yeah that's the reason." I brushed that off. _He didn't mean it that way. _I told myself trying not to get my hopes up. I giggled and grabbed his arm, putting it around my shoulders. We walked across the street (looking both ways before) and were getting closer to the school doors. "One day I'm going to take you to the hospital." I looked at him quizzically.

"Why?"

"To get you checked for bipolar disease." I punched him in the arm playfully. "And it strikes again." I sighed and rolled my eyes. _He such a smart ass sometimes._

"You know Shikamaru-"

"Shikamaru!" A shrill voice said behind us, causing us to turn and see what that was. Technically _it _was a person, but I consider it a _thing. _Ino practically pounced on Shikamaru wrapping her arms around him. "Hey cutie!" I sighed. There went my peaceful Shikamaru time. I never see him as much even though he lives right across the street from me.

"Hey Ino." He pried her arms off of him and turned back to me. "Here's your bag." I smiled as I took it back. Ino saw it was my cheer bag. _Great. _I thought sarcastically.

"Can you believe I made Varsity sweetie?" I saw Shikamaru wince at his nickname and I laughed inside. His pain was my enjoyment.

"That's great Ino. I have to go. Temari needs my help with something." I looked at him confused, but he didn't bother to elaborate before grabbing my wrists and pulled me away from the pouting bitch. _Ha bitch. Serves you right. _I gave her a sweet smile before we were in a different hallway.

"Care to explain what it is that I need your help on?" I said while turning to face him. We halted our walk and sat on the floor against the wall. I was in a great mood watching him ditch his… I shuddered… girlfriend. I gave a fake gasp. "Don't tell me you plan on cheating on Ino with me! Shikamaru Nara that is something I would never stoop to even though I hate her guts." He rolled his eyes at my humor.

"She's so annoying." I raised my eyebrow at him. _He _is the one that said yes. "I only agreed because she kept bugging me and asking me. I didn't have the heart to tell her no." I laughed.

"She is extremely annoying. Let's not forget bitch. So when are you going to dump her?" He groaned and hit the back of his head against the wall and left it there. I laughed again as the pain obviously flashed onto his face.

"That's the problem. I want to, but I can't do it." I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"It's okay to hurt her. She's a slut and would've ended up hurting you anyways." He nodded and smiled. He put his arm around me in a sort of half hug.

"You're right. You're smart Temari. That's why you're my friend." I smiled at him. He looked at me and I sort of blushed. We both stared into each other eyes deeply. He leaned closer and I froze. _What's wrong? You know you want to kiss him. _I blushed even deeper at that thought. His face was slowly getting closer and I noticed I was leaning in also. _Stop body. Damn it. _My body was being control by my heart and hormones. It wouldn't listen to my brain. I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. We were centimeters apart. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips. I was about to touch his lips with mine when the bell rang.

"I have to go." I said embarrassingly as I stood up. I grabbed my school bag and hurriedly walked away, looking through the crowd for my friends. On my way to first period I didn't come across any of them and I was first to class, so I stood outside the door and waited. Our Spanish teacher Senora Baldez made us wait outside so she could ask us questions in Spanish on our way in. I waited for Sakura, who had this class with me, to get hear. I could still feel the heat on my cheeks and my heart was beating furiously.

"Temari." I jumped at the voice and turned to see Shikamaru. My cheeks flared up and my almost calm heart beat rapidly. That moment was too embarrassing and I couldn't really face him. "You left your cheer bag." I looked down to see my cheer bag in his hands.

"Thanks." I grabbed it and looked back up at him with a smile on my face. "I'm surprised it wasn't such a drag or too troublesome for you." He shrugged and started turning away.

"I'd do anything for a friend." He said quietly I'm sure I didn't hear right. He turned and walked away giving me a half wave as he disappeared in the crowd. I looked down at my bag clutched in my hands and smiled.

"Temari." I jumped again and turned to see Sakura. I placed a hand over my heart.

"Sakura Haruno don't scare me like that again."

"Where were you this morning? We didn't see you in the gym." I sighed. Students weren't allowed in the actually school before school started unless you had a pass so in the mornings you went into the gym. How Shikamaru and I got into the school without being stopped was beyond me.

"I was with Shikamaru and we hung out in the school. We were trying to escape Ino." She nodded. I groaned inwardly. I hated Ino. I can't believe she was dating _my _Shikamaru. Technically he wasn't mine, but I knew him before she did. A small smile appeared on my face. _Shikamaru doesn't even like her. _Sakura just looked at me weirdly while I continued to smile to myself.

_Looks like my life is getting better._

* * *

**A/N: Review if you've got the time or actually want to. I don't care.**

**Unanswered questions will be answered in later chapters. I tried to make this chapter more fluffy, but it was hard because I don't plan on them getting together too soon in the story. As for how long this thing will be I don't know.**

**Sorry the chapters are soo short. I had thought this chapter was longer than it actually was and I was so happy for it, but it wasn't that much longer. Oh well. Please don't hate me for it!**


	4. August

Ah August air! The breeze felt so great as though it was actually fall, but it wasn't. Not yet. It was only August. The air was cool and it felt amazing. _Tomorrow is school. _I thought grumpily. High school.

Yeah I know I'm confusing you. My summer was boring even though it could be considered the summer of love… Just kidding. As if _my_ summer could be romantic. I have always had romantic issues. For one I don't believe in love. Two I can't even get a guy to like me. And three I fear rejection. Okay getting off track. During summer I actually hung out with Shikamaru more. Unfortunately the last thing I heard from Shikamaru is that he had great news. Then he had to go home and I still don't know what it was because the next day started my high school cheerleading career. Every day of that month, July, I had cheer practice and also a week of cheer camp. Ugh. Even cheerleaders hate cheer camp.

As I was saying Shikamaru and I have gotten closer, but it's going to have to end because I will be starting, I shuddered, _high school_ and he, being a year younger, will be going to 8th grade. So, I will have no time to spend with him. Great news though. About a week after Shikamaru and I had that embarrassing moment, which we still haven't discussed, he broke up with Ino! I know I sound like such a bitch.

Other than my _relationship_ with Shika, my summer practically sucked. The drama between both households got worse. My parents are fighting each other using _Facebook!_ Can you believe that? It's so absolutely ridiculous. They can't stop trash talking each other, including my dad's girlfriend and my mom's husband (I hate calling him my stepdad), in front of Gaara and I, but they have to include Facebook. It didn't seem like they were trash talking each other because they never fully addressed that they were talking about the other person (because that would be used against them in court), but they were making references that was so obvious a blonde could understand it.

But I must not dwell on the past because as I said and shall remind you again, tomorrow is school and I must look to the future and the Hell it beholds. **High school is going to S.U.C.K.! **Can't wait (sarcasm).

* * *

_Ring! _Shit. I cursed to myself as the bell that told me I was late rang. _Thanks mom. _She just had to insist on driving me to school on my first day when the traffic was Hell. I spotted a huge crowd in the common's area of our school. I spotted Ino and walked to her.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"We have to get a purple schedule." I nodded and waited in the s line to get my schedule.

"I'm guessing that were not late since it's the first day of school." Ino nodded and said goodbye because her class was on the first floor. I walked up the stairs to the second and down the hallway. Finally finding it I walked in. The class was half empty. I picked an empty seat next to Sakura and Hinata who were also in my class. _Thank god I won't be with people I don't know._

"What's up Temari?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Nothing much seeing as I saw both of y'all yesterday at cheer practice." I smiled. We then continued chatting to ourselves while other students that were caught up in the traffic walked in. I felt the pressure of someone sitting on my desk and I turned around ready to tell them off, but stared shocked.

"Hey Temari. Long time no see." I just stared at him.

"Shi-shika? What are you doing here?" He gave me a smirk.

"I accidentally went to the wrong school. Instead of going to Konoha Middle School I walked into Konoha High School. I'm just sitting here acting like nothing's wrong." I rolled my eyes. Damn him and his sarcasm.

"Seriously." He sighed.

"You're no fun. I took some placement test thing and skipped a grade. Guess I'm too smart for 8th grade." I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped to the floor. He skipped a grade? Not possible.

"No fucking way." I just stared at him, still in shock.

"Temari?" He asked while waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head and smiled.

"That's so cool. Now we get to hang out more." I gave him a little hug, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Just because your boyfriend is smart and is in our class doesn't mean you get to ignore us." I glared at Sakura.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to Hinata.

"Could've fooled me."

"Just ignore her. I've missed you." He got off my desk and sat in another right next to mine and leaned on the desk lazily.

"It's been a month."

"So? It's still been a while. I'm guessing this is the good news you wanted to tell me." He nodded and I smiled. "It is good news and a surprise." He nodded and opened his mouth to say something, something important by his serious face, but he was interrupted by the teacher.

Guess it'll have to wait.

* * *

_Ring! _Lunchtime. Second period I said goodbye to Shikamaru and Hinata and went to my next class, on the third floor, with Sakura, who was also in that one. It was English, Pre-AP. All of my classes were. Then third period was on the first floor. Sakura and I had classes on the first floor, right across the hallway. It was one of my electives, Graphic Design. It's kind of a logo/art/computer class.

Now it was lunch and everyone on the first floor for third period had third lunch. I was starving. Sakura and I got into the lunch line and grabbed our food. We spotted Hinata, who had band, and we all sat together at a round table with four seats.

Unfortunately Hinata told us that band was going to get their students to have first lunch, meaning that Hinata wouldn't have this lunch with us after today. So it was practically Sakura and I all day.

"How was everyone's day so far?" I asked trying to start a conversation because the silence was annoying me.

"What do you mean everyone when there are only three of us Temari?" Sakura asked as I shrugged.

"You know what I meant. Just answer the question." They both answered with an okay. I groaned because of their lack of socializing and announced I had to go to the bathroom. On my way I ran into Shikamaru. I didn't notice him until he stopped me. "Oh hey Shika! I didn't know you had this lunch."

"Want to hang out?" I looked back at my friends who were in a conversation not caring I was gone. I know it was an awful thing to say, but it was the truth.

"Sure." So I allowed Shikamaru to drag me to one of the couches in the common's area. We sat there and talked about July and school and all that jazz. I hated to admit it, but I missed not being able to see him, even though during the school year I never really saw him, only once in a while when we would walk to school. _You like him._ I didn't deny it, but the only reason I wouldn't tell him is my fear of rejection.

"And it was totally retarde-"

"Hey Temari?" He interrupted me midsentence, which kind of irked me.

"Yes?" He fidgeted with his shirt, which was tucked in because of our stupid dress code. He looked up at me and finally opened his mouth.

"I can't stop thinking about that time in school when we were hiding from Ino and we were really close." I gulped. I didn't want to talk about this. It was embarrassing. "I was wondering what you thought about it. I know it was embarrassing, but was that the only thing you thought about it?" He seemed really shy and if it weren't for our subject I would've thought it was cute.

"Um well… It was embarrassing and all, but-" _Ring! Saved by the bell. _"I have to go Shika." I stood to leave, but he grabbed my wrist.

"You don't have to go. You can skip. It's only that 'Drop Everything And Read' (a.k.a. DEAR time) thing. You can skip." I watched everyone walking back to their classes and even spotted the pink hair, who was probably wondering where I was (or not) going to hers. I looked back at Shikamaru who had pleading eyes.

"Fine."I sat back down and we waited for the noise to calm down. The bell rang again and it was just the two of us, sitting quietly on the couches.

"So?" I looked down at my shoes while Shikamaru grew anxious to know my answer.

"I don't know what I was feeling besides embarrassment. What were you feeling?" _Take that Shikamaru. _I smartly turned the situation back at him.

"Same here."

Silence. Silence. More silence. Cricket chirp. How there was a cricket in the school I had no idea. I looked back at Shikamaru who had a slight pink tint on his cheek. _Aww. Cute. Well I should say cuter because he was already cute._ He looked up at me and we stared into each other's eyes. I averted my eyes for a second as I plushed. He leaned closer and I froze. I blushed deeper. His face was slowly getting closer and I noticed I was leaning in also. _Stop body. Damn it. _My body was being control by my heart and hormones, _again_. It wouldn't listen to my brain. _Wait! This is oddly familiar. Shit…_ Realization dawned on me. This was just like the time when we almost kissed. We were centimeters apart. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips. I was about to touch his lips with mine when I suddenly jerked away. _Too awkward. _I didn't look at him again as I grabbed my stuff (making sure to grab both bags) and left quickly. I went into the bathroom, my first destination, and stared into the mirror. There was that blush that loved to torture me. I didn't leave until the bell rang.

* * *

After cheer practice I walked home. I was tired from the long boring first day and the exhausting cheer practice. The walk was peaceful and was cheering me up, that was until I got home. Right when I walk through the door my mom has some _good _news.

"You're going to see Kurenai!"

Kurenai was my counselor. The only reason I was going to the counselor was for the divorce situation, but that wasn't _how _I started going. I remember that night as clearly as my short-term memory allows me to. I had walked into my mother's room with my dark secret burning inside, forcing me to spill. I had kept it inside, but it was killing me.

I had sat in her room for minutes and every time I opened my mouth, nothing came out. She joked and asked me if I texting her would be faster. I shook my head, still unable to use my words. She waited patiently as I found my voice. "I- I c-cut myself." The weight lifted off my shoulders once those words were uttered. I felt great finally getting it off my chest. My mother broke down and said that she thinks I should see a counselor, but it wasn't just because of this. It was to help me handle the divorce.

That was how the counselor idea got to be. Now I go every other week and I didn't like it. I liked Kurenai, but the sessions didn't help me deal with all the issues going on. In fact I was feeling a lot better now than I did when I had cut myself. But to get the stories straight I didn't cut myself because I was upset. You could say it was peer pressure.

This girl at my school, who was a very cheerful person, cut herself. She would sketch designs into her arm. You could say I had wanted to try it. Which is what I did. Twice. Once at my dad's I saw this sharp thing and tried it. It wasn't very deep. The second time I was at my mom's and I used a kitchen knife. It still wasn't deep so nothing fatal. That was why I wanted the gloves. That and they were stylish. I didn't cut myself because I was depressed, even though I was upset, I did it because everyone at school was doing. I gave into peer pressure and I'm still ashamed of it.

To this day I'm pretty sure my dad doesn't know that I had cut myself. Only few people know of it: my mom, Kurenai, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. I never got around to telling anyone. I couldn't. When I think of it I feel horrible like I did something bad. And everytime I go see Kurenai it reminds me of the choice I made.

"I hate going to the counselor. It makes me feel like I have issues." I tell this to my mom every time and she tells me otherwise.

"You're going and that's it." I want to tell her that when I go I think of the reason why and it doesn't help me get over it.

_If only she knew._

* * *

**A/N: Yay my longest chapter. Enjoy please.**


	5. Consoling My Worries

I sat on the roof listening to the soft chirp of whatever bird was nearby and the whistling of the wind. I looked up to see the most beautiful clouds ever. There were so many and they were all white and puffy with some stringy ones in front of them, making it look layered and painted. I sighed and relaxed onto my back. I felt the heat radiating onto my face. It was peaceful, that was until _someone _decided to bother me.

"Hey." I groaned.

"What do you want Shikamaru? I'm relaxing." I closed my eyes trying to get somewhat relaxed, but it wasn't working very well because I could feel his presence in my bubble.

"I just wanted to hang out and watch the clouds with you." He laid beside me, putting his hands behind his head forming a makeshift pillow. I opened an eye and peeked at him. He was staring up at the clouds intently, the sleepiness evident on his face, with his half closed eyes.

We sat in quiet, enjoying the peace. I listened for the churping of the birds, or the sound of leaves rustling, but the wind had stopped and the birds must have flown away. I was stuck with the quiet. Luckily this was a nice, not awkward silence. I stared up at the clouds, marveling in their beauty. Even though I preferred stars, because they were sparkly and more relaxing, the clouds were just as nice. I looked at the horizon and noticed a pinkish tint to the clouds.

"What time is it?" I asked. Shikamaru pulled out his phone.

"Almost seven." I nodded and went back to the clouds letting my mind wander. _If only I was as pretty as a cloud. Or if my life was simple like a cloud. Then I wouldn't have to stress over everything. I could be a normal girl with normal school problems and normal friends and a boyfriend… Boyfriends are overrated. Now everyone's having sex and I haven't even made out with a guy yet. I have a kiss, but never really got that tongue action. _I laughed out loud at my own thought. _Tongue action. Funny words._

"Are you okay?" I looked over at Shikamaru who was staring at me like I was crazy. I just remember I had laughed randomly.

"Yeah just a funny thought popped into my head." He raised his eyebrow quizzically at my explanation.

"What was it?" I stared at him, my cheeks heating up a tiny bit.

"Nothing, just something that happened earlier. Nothing important." I couldn't tell him then it would bring back thoughts of our _incidents._ I really needed to ask him about that. "Hey Shika?" He didn't turn away from his clouds.

"Hm?"

"We need to talk." He looked at me, his face almost as serious as mine. I sat up and he followed suit. "It's about that time- well those times- that we were hanging out and then we just- What did we do or almost do?" He looked kind of confused, but I knew he wasn't. I knew he knew exactly what I was talking about because he was a genius and could probably remember more than I could.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to sound like he didn't know what I was talking about, but I knew he knew.

"I know you know what I'm talking about. Stop ignoring it and tell me already." His chest rose and fell as he sighed. I looked up at his face and it had one of hesitance.

"Fine troublesome woman." I rolled my eyes and chose not to lecture him on that statement. "I guess I was going to kiss you." He was staring at me straight in my eyes and I felt a little uncomfortable.

"You guess? Would you kiss back if I kissed you?" His eyes left mine and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Probably." Typical Shikamaru statement. I put my hand on his and he looked back at me. I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Well if you kissed me I wouldn't mind it." I moved away and gave him a little smile. "Well… Bye Shikamaru." I said before walking over to the window and climbing inside. Before I fully shut my window I caught sight of his dumbfounded expression. I giggled.

"Troublesome woman." He muttered as he stood up. I moved away from the window and went over to my bed, collapsing on it from exhaustion. I stared at a picture I had near my bed. It was an old one of my whole family, Gaara, Kankuro, my mother, my father, and me, standing outside of my grandparents house. In the picture it was snowing, which was rare in Suna, and we all looked happy. My whole family. I would never be able to say that anymore. Whole. The problem was we weren't whole and we would never be ever again.

The thought depressed me. I turned away from that one and looked at another picture by my bed. It was of the Konoha Middle School cheerleading competition squad. The first and only competition squad there will be at that school. _Last year _I thought. That was the best year. It was my first to compete and the squad was like my family. Cheerleading was my life and I loved it.

That was until this year. High school cheerleading. I knew I wasn't going to like high school and it was true. I didn't like it and the cheerleading drama wasn't helping. Seniority sucked and everything about being on JV, the underdogs, was worse. We were at the bottom of the food chain.

I groaned and rolled over on my bed. Placing my arm over my eyes I let silent tears slip out. Everything in my life was taking a toll on me and I was just waiting for the day, that one day, when I would crack. I would crack and it wasn't going to be pretty. The day that happened would be my last day on earth. I was going to eventually crack with all the stress, drama, and other crap my life was and I would take my life. I knew it was going to happen.

I heard a soft knock on my window. Slowly getting up as I wiped my tears I made my way to the window. Shikamaru sat on the roof outside staring at me. I opened the window. "Yes?" I asked him.

"Are you okay?" He looked worried, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to tell him my problems anytime soon. I wasn't going to tell him what was wrong because then he would think differently of me. He wouldn't see me as myself, but some crazy, lunatic that had too many issues. I forced a smile on my face.

"Yeah why do you ask?" He shifted uncomfortably and avoided my eyes.

"I heard you crying." I stiffened. I hadn't realized my silent tears had turned into full out slobs. I shook my head, denying his statement.

"I wasn't crying. You're probably hearing things." He motioned for me to move and after I did he climbed through my window and took a seat on my bed.

"Temari." His face was serious again. I stood there awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? I know you're keeping something from me and I hate watching you slowly crumble from your sorrow." I was shocked. Not only was that the longest thing I've heard him say, but I couldn't believe it was that obvious. Maybe I was obvious, but I wasn't used to people pointing it out because my friends don't pay attention to me or even bother to care.

"I'm fine Shikamaru." I said quietly, taking a seat next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I know you're not. Tell me what's wrong." I sighed and leaned on him, the exhaustion taking over my whole body. I didn't bother fighting him so I gave in. I told him everything starting with the beginning of the divorce to the end and all the school and cheerleading drama in between. And he actually listened. Instead of falling asleep, or nodding off, or pretending to listen, he actually listened.

"I'm so sorry Mari." He never used that nickname for me. My life must've been a big sob story. I moved away from him, slightly angry.

"Don't be. It has nothing to do with you and you couldn't have prevented it or saved me from the pain. You couldn't have helped me keep sanity. There wasn't a way that you could've helped eased my pain. You couldn't have stopped me from cutting myself." His eyes bulged at this confession. "I went through Hell and I don't need your sympathy. Don't act like you care about what happened to me because my friends always pretend to care, but inside they don't. None of them care what I've gone through or even know everything. So just don't." Exhausted with the outburst I collapsed onto my bed and let the tears slip.

"I didn't know Temari." He rubbed my back, trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. "I didn't know that you went through so much pain. I wish you would've told me. I do care about what happens to you and if you're in pain it bothers me. I can't believe you kept that all inside. I can't believe you resorted to cutting yourself." I cringed at the memory.

"Why would you care? I'm nothing but a stupid useless girl who is nothing more than a pawn in the game of life." I continued to cry into the bed until I was lifted into someone's arms. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I just cried into his shoulder. "It's not fair." I mumbled into his damp shirt.

"Nothing's fair Temari. You just have to deal with it." I sighed. The tears had subsided, but I was still shaking slightly.

"I know that, but I always wonder why it has to happen to me. Why do I have to suffer from their mistakes? Sometimes I wished that I wasn't even living. I just wished that I would just go to sleep and never wake up." I felt Shikamaru's arms tighten around me. My confession must be hard for him to hear. It's not every day someone usually confesses they wished they were dead.

"You do have importance in this world. If you died a lot of people would be depressed. There are many people who would miss you." I shook my head.

"No one would miss me. Everyone would be glad that I was out of their lives. Then I wouldn't be a burden to everyone." I sighed and closed my eyes. This talk was exhausting me and I knew that Shikamaru had to go home soon. It was getting darker outside.

"I would miss you." That shocked me. He squeezed me and I only stiffened. I regained my senses and pushed away from him.

"What are you saying?" He pulled me back into a hug.

"I'm saying if you killed yourself I would miss you terribly." I wrapped my arms around his slender waist. I smiled into his shirt.

"Thank you Shikamaru." He placed his cheek on the top of my head and held me as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke up groggily. My head hurt, my hair was a mess from leaving it in the ponytail holders, my eyes were crusted from dry tears, and my clothes were wrinkled massively. I looked around the room and noticed the window was opened. I stood to close it, but stumbled extremely because I was still sleepy.

Stumbling back to the bed I fell on it in pure exhaustion. Where I lay on the bed it seemed to be harder than the rest of the bed. I tried to look through the sleepy film covering my eyes. Finally being able to see, I realized I was laying on Shikamaru. I sat up and stared at him. _He stayed the whole night? Why would he do that? _Wanting to find an answer I reached over and shook him violently.

"Shika wake up!" I said quietly, but harshly. He stirred and looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"Good morning." I stopped shaking him and just sat there staring at him, not knowing how I should ask him.

"Shika? Why did you stay?" He sat up rubbed his eyes.

"I couldn't leave you. You were so upset. So I called my mom and told her I was staying at Choji's." I sighed and laid back down. _I hate mornings. _I grabbed a pillow and snuggled to it, closing my eyes and trying to go to sleep again.

"You can stay if you want or you can leave. I'm pretty sure I won't sleep long." I told him before yawning.

"Okay." The bed shifted and Shikamaru laid down near me. I smiled a little and went back to trying to get to sleep. _Shikamaru's such a good friend. _I smiled even wider and snuggled deeper into my pillow. This morning was turning out pretty good.

I was lucky to have a friend that cared about me, even if it was only one. "Shika?" He turned around to face me, and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Yea?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks." He nodded and gave me a small smile before he turned away and closed his eyes. I closed mine also and tried to get to sleep. _If only my friends cared half as much as Shikamaru, then I could probably really consider them friends. Well at least I have Shika. If it weren't for him, I really wouldn't have anyone who cared about me. _Quietly and to myself I whispered, "Thank you Shikamaru."

Unknowing to me, Shikamaru had heard what I said and a smile graced his face. He then whispered quietly so I wouldn't hear, "I love you Temari."

And I didn't hear it.


	6. I Don't Believe in Love

**A/N: I just had a fight with my mom so if the chapter sucks, please feel free to let me know.**

* * *

"I'm not going." I told her truthfully. I finally had the courage to confront my mom. She was trying to get me to go to my stepdad's stupid karate tournament and I didn't want to go. I stood tall and told her how I felt.

"You have to go Temari. We need you." I just stared at her not daring to say another word, scared I would give up from the fight. I wasn't going to back down now that I finally could stand up to my mother. Every since the divorce started I was living a lie. I would tell people how I couldn't stand what my mother was doing, but I loved her too much to tell her the truth and hurt her.

"Temari you made a promise that you would help." _I never remember that._ I tried to think back. "He asked you and you said yes." My eyes widened as I remembered that talk we had in the kitchen. "So are you going?" My mom asked. The tears were evident on her face, her eyes were really red and puffy, and she was angry.

"No." I stated and with that I walked up the stairs. Once I was in my room I cried. _She never takes my feelings into place. All she does is care about him and try to make _him _happy, even if it means hurting the people around her. _I went to my bed, pulled the covers over my head, and cried, while my entire mom did was leave with Gaara.

* * *

"Oh I love you so much." They embraced in a passionate kiss. I gagged at the movie. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and I were all at my house watching a sappy romance movie. It was so stupid.

"That will never happen." I said out loud. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"You mean love?" Ino asked, scoffing.

"Yes. There's no such thing as love." I told them. That was my opinion and I stood by it. I didn't believe in love because I saw it crash before my eyes.

"How can you say that?" Sakura asked me. It was obvious she was a big believer of love.

"Well when you think your parents love each other and then watch them go through a divorce you kind of don't believe in that crap anymore." I said matter of fatly, turning back to the movie which was getting worse by the second.

"You just haven't met the right guy yet. Your soul mate is out there." Tenten said. I smiled a little. She still believed in that stuff. I just decided to ignore as they continued to complain on how 'love is real' and 'how can you say that' oh and don't forget the 'soul mate' crap. I pulled out my phone and checked my email, being completely bored.

"Temari are you even listening?" Sakura practically yelled at me. I looked up from my phone.

"What?" That pissed her off. She groaned in annoyance and turned back to the movie pouting. Ino did the almost exact thing. Hinata and Tenten just shrugged and we all turned back to the move, well all of us except for me. I put my phone under the covers and was searching the internet for something to do. My phone made a little ding, indicating I had a text message.

**Sup.**

I smiled at Shikamaru's plain text. My fingers flew over the keyboard, replying with a 'whets up.' As I waited for him to text back I looked up at the movie and watched as the main character got her heart smashed by the heartless bastard she 'loved' because he was just using her. _Ha-ha. That's what you get bitch. _Yeah I know I'm a soulless monster, but would you still believe in love when the two people you thought loved each other didn't and one of the had an affair? I didn't think so.

**Nm, you?**

Watching a stupid movie with the girls.

**What's it about?**

It's a romance.

**Oh that sucks.**

Yeah I know. Want to come over?

**Sure be there in a sec.**

I smiled at my phone before turning my attention back to the movie, the smile still on my face. "Look! She's getting into the movie." Ino observed. I rolled my eyes at the stupid blonde.

"I'm not getting into the movie. I was just thinking about something." I tried to keep the details as small as possible, so my friends wouldn't think something was up. I couldn't stand it when they would constantly question me about stuff, and when Shikamaru was involved they wouldn't shut up with the whole 'he's your boyfriend' thing.

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata asked shyly. I groaned. I was trying to avoid talking about anything to them.

"Just stuff. Drop it." I said venomously. I know I was being rude, but they should stop pestering me and trying to get into my personal life when I knew they really didn't care at all. After that they all shut up and watched the movie, scared I would rip their heads off if they did talk.

The doorbell rang and I stood up. "I'll go get that." I said before heading downstairs and to the front door. Without hesitating I threw it opened to reveal a tired looking Shikamaru. I quickly stepped outside and slammed the door behind me.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Shikamaru stated.

"Good observation Captain Obvious." I growled at him. _Calm down Temari. He's just stating facts. Just breathe and don't bite his head off. _I took a deep breath. "My so-called friends won't stop bugging me." He nodded as if knowing exactly what I was going through.

"That sucks. How's the movie going?" He asked with a smirk on his face. He must be enjoying my pain.

"Fantastic!" I stated sarcastically. "If you hurry you can catch the rest of the make out scene. Probably by the time you get there it'll already be at the good stuff." He laughed.

"That bad?" I nodded my head. "So…" He seemed to not to want to continue.

"What?" He sighed and sat on the grass.

"How's everything? With your parents and stuff." He seemed hesitant to talk about this subject. I smiled at him and sat beside him.

"Oh the usual. Going back and forth, living a lie, being used, and no one caring about my feelings. Also, I got into a fight with my mom, she's not here now and that's why my friends are over. They know they have to leave soon." I sighed. Shikamaru placed a comforting arm around me. "Don't worry I'm not going to cry."

"I know. That doesn't mean I can't comfort you when you're not feeling good." I smiled at him and placed my head on his shoulder. This whole situation sucked, but what could I do? I just had to stay tough and deal with it.

"Temari!" I looked up to see all my friends standing in the doorway. I raised an eyebrow at them. "Sorry to ruin your moment, but it's almost nine." Sakura said. I sighed and stood up, walking over to my friends.

"Did you call your parents?" I asked them. I didn't even care if my mom was about to be home. What more trouble could I get in?

"I called my mom. She's just right around the corner." Ino said. I walked over and hugged them all, thanking them for coming, the usual goodbye stuff. Once that was done, everyone was inside the car, and they were all gone, that I finally relaxed.

"So what do you want to do now?" Shikamaru asked. I stared at him and really thought about it. _What do I want to do? We could watch a movie, talk, play on the wiki, kiss, or watch TV. _I thought about it. Hold on. Did I just say kiss? Oh my God I'm losing it.

"I'm going crazy." Shikamaru looked at me like I actually _was _crazy. I shook my head, telling him not to ask. "Want to watch a movie?" I asked him while walking to the door.

"Don't tell me it's that movie you were talking about." I gagged at the thought of _re-_watching that movie. Then I thought about watching that movie with him and I blushed like crazy. That would be way too awkward.

"No. I don't want to go through that torture again." I walked over to the movies near our TV and looked through the many movies in it. Most of them were stupid movies my stepdad watched, but there were a few that were really good. "Want to watch Vampire's Suck?" I asked, turning to show him the case. He shrugged. I placed the DVD in the DVD player and went back to the couch, sitting next to him.

After hours of the hilarious movie, my sides were killing me, I was filled on popcorn, and I was enjoying it all.

"That was a good movie don't you think?" I asked him with a smile on my face. He looked at me and shrugged.

"I was asleep through most of it." I slapped him on the arm.

"How could you sleep through that? It's the funniest movie there is. What is wrong with you?" I mumbled the last part while pouting and crossing my arms.

"A lot of things are wrong with me. One is that I'm still your friend." I gave him a warning look. He took the chance to hide behind the couch. "Don't kill me troublesome woman." My disbelief turned into anger as I glared at him playfully.

"I'm troublesome now. First I'm the source of your problems and now I'm troublesome?" I asked yelling slightly at the end. "That's it." I jumped over the couch and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me!" We wrestled around playfully.

"Take it back jerk!" I was smiling through the whole thing.

"No." We rolled back and forth, both of us really wanting to be victorious in the battle.

"Take. It. Back." I enunciated my words.

"Nope." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"Jerk!" I pouted. He had just pinned me down to the ground and I wasn't happy. He gave me a cocky smile, not getting off of me yet.

"Okay I take it back." He sighed in defeat, giving me the victory. I smiled in triumph.

"Thank you. Now get off me." He started to stand up, but before he could stand up fully I swept his legs from underneath him and he fell back down. I pinned him down before he could get up.

"I win!" I had a huge grin on my face while he looked at me, annoyance obvious on his features.

"Troublesome woman…" He muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him I heard. I thumped his chest.

"Don't call me that." I said harshly, but playfully at the same time.

"Fine. Will you get off of me?" I put a finger on my chin and pretended to think about it.

"Him… I don't think I will." I said while placing my elbows on his chest and my head on my hands. I stared down at him with a happy smile on my face. _If anyone walks in they'd think something was up. _Since I had pinned him down, I was straddling him, while resting my head in my hands staring at him intently.

"Whatever." He said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. I gasped in shock as I laid completely on him.

"Let go Shika!" I said sternly, struggling to get out of his grips. He pretended to think about, mimicking me from earlier.

"I don't think I will." I rolled my eyes, but still held my pissed face. "I thought you didn't want to get up. Why do you want to now?" He brought his face a little closer to mine. "Too close for you." I didn't move or flinch at the close proximity we were in.

"Nope." I said getting closer. On the outside I was calm, but inside I was going crazy. _HOLY SHIT! He's so close. REALLY close! Kiss him already! No! Yes. No. _And the internal battle was on while we continued to stare at each other.

Just then my mom and stepdad walked in on us and gasped. Our faces, which were mere centimeters apart, turned to look at them. "Temari!" My mother exclaimed. I smiled at them as if nothing was wrong.

"Yes mother?" She looked at me shocked as I continued to give her my sweet smile.

"What are you doing?" I gave her a questioning look.

"You remember Shikamaru?" She nodded, mouth still hanging open out of shock. "We were watching a movie and hanging out. That's it." I shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Temari maybe you should get off of me." Shikamaru whispered to me. I ignored him.

"You know not to have friends over when were not home, especially boys." I rolled my eyes.

"It's Shikamaru mother. It's not like we were going to do anything." That didn't seem to get her to cover from shock. She was always so strict when it came to me being alone with boys.

"I don't care Temari. You're not allowed to be alone with a boy." That infuriated me. I gave her a glare before turning back to Shikamaru, who was scared to say something. Without thinking I leaned down and kissed him on the lips right in front of my mother. I heard her gasp and I smiled in the kiss. I pulled back after a few seconds, then stood up. I helped the shocked Shikamaru stand up and turned back to my mom with my hands on my hips.

"Temari!" She said still in shock over everything. I gave her a smile.

"We're going to leave now." I told her, grabbing Shikamaru's hand, and pulling him out of the house. I closed the door behind me. I turned to Shikamaru with a smile on my face, but all he did was glare at me.

"Why did you do that?" He asked me.

"To piss her off. I'm tired of her crap and I wanted to be rebellious." I continued to smile as I remembered her shocked face. "It was awesome."

"Temari you shouldn't have done that. Your mom was already mad at you and now she's going to be-" I cut him off.

"I don't care anymore. I don't care about anything anymore." I told him. I was so angry at everyone and everything I stormed off. I started walking down the street, not knowing where I was going, but I didn't care. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back at Shikamaru.

"You can't just run away." He told me calmly.

"I'm not running away." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "I'm just taking a walk." I continued walking and Shikamaru followed. I came across a bench and sat down. Shikamaru followed suit.

"You don't have to follow. I'll be fine." I told him, but he continued to sit beside me.

"So what are you going to do now?" I sighed and reclined on the bench.

"Probably sneak in through my window. I don't want to deal with her tonight." This night was getting so troublesome. All I wanted to do was hang with some friends and watch a movie with Shika. My friends left earlier than planned and Shika and I had a wrestling match, which led to our current predicament.

"Won't she worry?" He asked concerned. I looked at him and scoffed.

"Yeah right. She'd probably be glad I'm finally out of her life." My mother didn't care about me anymore. She loved Gaara more than she loved me. Now she doesn't even care about either of us thanks to her new husband.

"You don't know that Temari." Shikamaru placed an arm around me.

"Yes I do." I told him. "I'm sorry." He looked at me confused.

"For what?"

"For dragging you into this mess and- for kissing you." I told him quietly. He just wrapped me in a hug.

"It's okay. Even though this whole thing was a drag I had fun." I blushed. _Was he talking about hanging out or the kiss? _I scoffed to myself. Of course he wasn't talking about the kiss.

"Yeah it was fun. I especially enjoyed beating you." I told him with a satisfactory grin. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I let you win."

"Then I beat you again."

"And because of you, your mom saw us."

"We wouldn't have been like that if you hadn't called me troublesome."

"Are you saying I started it?"

"Yes." I shoved him playfully.

"Do you want a rematch?" He asked confidently. I smiled and stood up. I hovered over him with a smile on my face.

"You can't beat me." He raised his eyebrow.

"You're on." And we started wrestling, again. I was on top of him, attempting to completely pin him down when he turned us over and tried to pin me down. We kept going back and forth. I hooked my legs around his and wrestled with his arms. He was being stubborn unlike his normal lazy self.

After a long match, Shikamaru turned out victorious. He was currently holding my arms down and straddling my torso. I glared at him. "I win." He told me with a smile on his face. I looked away from him and pouted. "Don't be a sore loser Temari."

"I'm not a sore loser." I looked back at him and glared. "I just don't like losing."

"Same thing."

"Shut up." He was still smiling with that stupid grin on his face. "Stop smiling." He did as I said, but raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you look stupid." I told him smugly. He leaned closer to me.

"_I _look stupid. You're the one who is sitting there helplessly." I glared at him. I tried to get my arms loose from his grip, but he was too damn strong. I looked up at him and pouted.

"Shikamaru?" I batted my eyelashes at him. "Will you please get off of me? I'll love you forever!" I told him sweetly.

"I don't feel like it." I stopped acting nice and gave him my 'what' look.

"You better."

"Or what? What'll you do?" He asked. I looked at him, unable to come up with a good enough threat. "You can't do anything while your laying there helplessly." I wanted so badly to kick him, hard, but unable to do so because our legs were entangled and I couldn't get them lose.

"Fine. I don't care. We can stay here all night." I told him, letting my body relax. He knew I was giving up because of the way I stopped struggling.

"You're no fun." He told me and gave a little pout which I had to admit was adorable. I stared at him, taking in his cute little pout. I leaned closer to him, still staring at him. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath on my lips. I wanted to stay like that, being able to stare at him all day. I didn't care if we kissed as long as I could stay close to him.

Shikamaru closed the gap between us and put his lips on mine gently. I was shocked he actually did it at first, but then I ignored that and kissed back. It was really soft and sweet. He let my arms go and I wrapped them around his neck. _I'm kissing my best friend. I'm kissing my best friend. _Then it dawned on me. I was kissing Shikamaru, my best friend. I pushed him away, my face totally flushed.

"I have to go home." I told him as I pushed him off of me and stood up. I scurried off without chancing a glance back at him. I reached my house and went to the backyard. I climbed up the roof and into my room quietly. When I was safely secured in my bed I brought my hands to my lips. _I can't like him. He's my friend and that's all. _I turned over and closed my eyes, trying to drift to sleep.

_I don't believe in love._


	7. Romeo and Juliet

I looked at my ceiling. I had been staring at it for minutes now, but I didn't feel obligated to move to get ready for school. It was another Monday, the morning after the whole drama with my mom and the incident with Shikamaru. It was also the morning where I scolded myself for falling for a guy so easily. _I can't fall in love because there's no such thing. I don't want what happened to my parents to happen to me… _

I groaned and stood up, finally getting the energy to get dressed. I slipped off my oversized Redline cheer shirt and put it back into my pajama drawer. I stood in my underwear staring into my closet, deciding on what to wear. _Oh I know! A polo. _Hint the sarcasm. Since all we could wear were button shirts with collars then my choices were simple. The only thing we could wear besides polos and blouses were spirit shirts.

I grabbed a small pink polo pulling it over my head. I then grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and pulled them on. After tucking in my shirt, I put my torn, tattered, and old belt on. I grabbed my smoky gray converse and a pair of socks and slowly headed downstairs. I sat on the couch and put my shoes on. I turned the TV onto my favorite music channel and listened to it as I pulled my hair up into my four ponytails.

I listened to the music and let my thoughts drift. _I wonder what today will hold. All I know is I have to confront Shika since today is an A day. _We had block schedule meaning you had four periods every day. On A day you had certain classes then B day were the rest. I had cheer both days unfortunately.

I trudged to the front door and grabbed my shoulder bag that was lying near the door. After positioning it comfortingly on my shoulder I opened the door and walked out. Since Gaara woke himself up and walked with his friends to his school, which started an hour before mine did, I didn't have to bother with him in the mornings.

The air was cool and I was glad for the wonderful weather. I loved cool weather, but when it got cold I couldn't stand it. I slowly walked down the sidewalk, listening to the soft thud of my converse connecting with pavement. I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings, just the thoughts running through my head. _Love isn't real. It isn't real at all. There's no such thing as love in this world. _I kept those thoughts in my mind as I continued trudging to school.

As my thoughts subsided when I neared the major streets, I paid attention to everything around me so I wouldn't get run over. I felt a presence of someone near me, but I ignored it and thought it being my paranoid mind. I was getting to where I had to cross the road and I looked around me to make sure no cars were in sight. Then did I see the lone figure across the street walking.

I froze in my spot, contemplating whether or not to approach him. _If I approach him, everything will be awkward because of last night._ I just ignored the idea of talking to him. I waited till he was a ways ahead of me and then did I cross the street. I felt so bad by ignoring him, but felt even worse when I was near him. I didn't want to have feelings for him or anyone because I couldn't stand it if I was ever heartbroken. I may seem strong and heartless, but the truth was that I was very fragile inside.

I reached the high school soon and walked into the cafeteria. I spotted my friends sitting around hanging out. I sat down and stared at Kiba Inuzuka, one of the male cheerleaders on our squad. He was sitting there with Naruto Uzumaki, the mascot. I turned to Tenten. "Why are they sitting with us?" I asked. It wasn't that I didn't like them, Kiba was a senior and Naruto a junior and I assumed they had friends they would rather hang out with.

"I don't know." I turned to Kiba and stared at him.

"Don't you have any other friends?" I asked him. We had this thing where we joke fight. We would playfully banter at each other, but we were somewhat friends.

"No." He said with a smile on his face. I laughed at him, but not in a mean way.

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked him. He just shrugged and turned to Naruto and they started talking about God knows what. I turned to Tenten, but she was in a conversation with Hinata. The only people close to me were Kiba and Naruto (who were talking to each other) and an empty seat. I sighed and placed my head on the table.

I hated when my friends just ignored me and talked to each other, but I was used to it. I was always disregarded to the side. I sighed low enough for only me to hear. I pulled my phone out and checked my email and pretended to not be bored. When the bell rang I was so relieved I wouldn't be bored out of my mind.

I walked with Hinata and Sakura, not paying much attention to the conversation. I usually liked my first period because it was Algebra and I love math, but it was also my period with Shikamaru in it and I wasn't ready to confront him yet. When we got to the class I sat in my normal spot, but when Shikamaru came in he sat all the way across the room from me.

"What's wrong Temari?" Sakura asked. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just that Shikamaru isn't sitting by you." Hinata explained quietly. Oh. I looked at them and gave them my best fake smile.

"Nothing's wrong. We don't spend every day together. We're not even a couple. I don't care if he sits somewhere." I told them. _Lies. All lies. _I groaned as my mind tried to convince me otherwise. I didn't like him.

"Okay. So guess what?" Sakura asked me enthusiastically. I replied and pretended to be interested in whatever gossip she was telling me, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I was wondering what Shikamaru was feeling and if he was angry at me. Even though I didn't want to have feelings for him, I didn't want to not hang with him.

"Temari are you even listening?"

"What?" I asked as Sakura's question brought me back from my thoughts. She groaned and turned to Hinata complaining, saying something about how I was 'totally not in my right mind.' I rolled my mind at her choice of words.

When the teacher came in I turned to the board and did the problems easily. Math usually takes my mind off of things. That is until I finish all of the problems. I glared at the last problem on my paper, wishing it was harder so I could think about it more and not other stuff.

I looked up to notice that everyone was struggling on the first few problems. I looked back at my paper and noticed I had completed all twenty or so of the problems no sweat. I looked around the room. Even Sakura was struggling halfway through the problems. Continuing my gaze around I spotted Shikamaru napping on his desk. I rolled my eyes.

I looked at his peaceful face. His hair was pulled back into his regular ponytail. His lips were slightly parted and soft looking. Almost in an inviting kind of way. I shook my head of those thoughts. _No Temari. Don't go to those thoughts. _My gaze still lingered on him for a while.

"Turn in your papers." Kurenai-sensei told us. I passed my forward and chanced a glance at Shikamaru. He woke up, looked at his paper, and gave it to the teacher. I turned away and kept my thoughts from thinking about him.

"That was hard wasn't it?" Sakura asked me. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? That was easy." Maybe I was too smart in the math department because when it came to my other subjects I wasn't very good at them.

The bell rang and Sakura and I started on our way to the next class. I stared at my feet and wasn't paying attention to people around me. I accidently bumped into a few people, but I didn't feel like apologizing. _I guess today's one of my sad days. _"Temari are you even listening?" I looked up at Sakura confused.

"Huh?" Sakura groaned.

"You're not paying attention at all today. What's wrong with you?" I looked away and sighed.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." I always got asked that whenever I was in a depressing mood and I always came up with the same answer. It was getting tired, but I didn't want to have to tell my friends. They wouldn't understand or even care.

"Okay so like I was saying…" I drowned out her voice as I spotted the pineapple hair I loved so much. _You don't love him. You don't love anyone. _I took a deep breath and watched him walk. I wanted to so badly go up to him and talk like we used to.

"Why did I have to kiss him?" I muttered to myself.

"Who did you kiss?" Sakura asked me. Well she practically screamed it. I looked up to notice half of the hallway was looking at me, including a certain lazy boy. He turned away and continued walking as if I wasn't even there.

"No one." I told her, trying so hard to get her to drop it, but it's Sakura we're talking about.

"Who? Who? Who? Who did you kiss?" Sakura was practically pleading me to tell her.

"I kissed Shikamaru. Are you happy now?" Sakura gasped. I rolled my eyes and picked up my speed, trying to avoid the pink haired girl. Unfortunately for me we had the same class next. Also unfortunately we sit right next to each other.

I walked into class and sat in my seat glumly. Sakura came bounding in after me with a silly grin on her face. She was bouncing up and down and giving me a goofy look. I glared at her.

"What are you smiling at? I didn't mean to kiss him. It was an accident and I regret doing it." I told her glumly. She rolled her eyes as our teacher came in. He walked over to his desk and sat on it.

"Okay class. Today we will continue with reading Romeo and Juliet." I gave a little smile. No matter how much I hated the idea of love, reading the story was interesting. I know when we get to the part where they kill themselves because they are in _love_ I won't like it much anymore, but for now the story was interesting.

"Turn to page 813." Kakashi said. I turned to that page and stared at it. "Okay Benvolio (**A/N: Romeo's cousin**) take it away from where Montague and Wife take exit."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to read. "Good morrow, cousin."

"Is the day so young?" Neji, who was Romeo for this, said.

"But new struck nine." Sasuke replied.

"Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?" Neji continued reading. _This is getting so confusing. _I stared at the page and continued to follow along.

"It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?" Sasuke continued on. I was wondering if many of the students, like myself, were getting confused.

"Not having that which having makes them short." _Holy shit! What the fuck did he just say? Too confusing. _I held my head as I tried to comprehend the confusing words.

"In love?" Sasuke questioned.

"Out-"

"Of love?"

"Out of her favor where I am in love." Neji finished before Kakashi stopped him.

"So class, does anyone know what he was just saying?" Most of the class shook their head, myself included. "Benvolio was trying to find out what was wrong with Romeo, who was depressed. Romeo was telling him that he was in love with a girl and she didn't return the favor." A few girls in my class gasped.

"Poor Romeo. He loves her, but she doesn't love him back." Karin said. I laughed. _Haha Romeo. That's why you don't fall in love. _His whole situation was reminding me of someone. _Shikamaru loves me, but I won't return the favor._

"Exactly. So now Romeo is sadden." Kakashi said. "Now Benvolio continue." I tried to pay attention to what was being said, but my thoughts kept roaming to Shikamaru and our situation. _I'm just a bitch. _I shook my head of those thoughts and turned back to the story.

English continued on with Romeo and Juliet and after that we went to our third period. That period was a little bit exciting, but I had finished early so I played Solitare the whole period. When the bell finally rang I let out a sigh. _Thank God. I was so bored I was about to die._

I followed Sakura to a table and placed my stuff down. We both walked to the lunch line, conversing about our previous periods. We were still talking when we both sat at our table. I took a bite of my sandwich and tried to eat it slowly, but I couldn't. I was never a slow eater.

"So what are you going to do about your situation?" Sakura asked me. I raised an eyebrow at her as I took another bite of my sandwich.

"What do you mean?" I asked after finally swallowing my sandwich. She stared at me while I ate some soup.

"You know. With you and Shikamaru." I nearly choked on the soup. I was hoping this would be one of those things that she would forget. I wasn't granted with that wish.

"I don't know. Just ignore it probably." I waved my hand in the air, gesturing to her that this was no big deal.

"You can't ignore it. You know you love him." Again I almost choked on my soup.

"You know I don't believe in love." I told her nonchalantly.

"Well, then you like him." I shook my head. I was tired of this interrogation and couldn't believe she actually thought that I loved him. "You need to find love. It's out there. Stop watching people with envy. You know you secretly want love."

"The game was ne'er so fair, and I am done." I quoted Romeo.

"What?" Sakura gave me a confusing stare. I laughed at her look.

"No matter how much enjoyment may be had, I will not have any. Romeo said it. Meaning I will watch people have their fun, but I won't join in." I sighed and looked down. I muttered to myself, "Because if I do have fun then it'll turn out hurting me in the end."

"Stop being so depressing Temari. Give love a chance." I shook my head at Sakura's suggestion. It was absolutely absurd so think of that.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sakura pouted as I stood to leave. I didn't give her a single glance as I walked away from the table. I walked around the corner and to the water fountains. Someone was out to get me that day because as I was about to make it the fountains, someone came out of the bathroom. That someone happened to be the same person I didn't want to see and was talking about a few seconds ago.

We stood there staring at each other awkwardly for a second. I gave him a little smile. "Hey Shikamaru." He nodded, but didn't reply. "I'll see you later?" I was hoping for a reply.

"I guess." He shrugged and walked past me. I shot my arm out and grabbed his shirt.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" He looked at me with a bored expression on. He shrugged my arm off and turned away.

"Nothing. I'll see you later." I watched him leave and just stood there. I couldn't turn away or go after him. I was shocked. Finally getting over the shock, I made my way back to the table where Sakura was waiting for me with another goofy grin on her face.

"You're back!" She said excitedly.

"Yes I am. What's gotten into you?" I raised an eyebrow. Whenever she was like this she always had a plan or something super exciting happened and she couldn't wait to blurt it out. I was guessing the latter.

"Oh nothing. By the way, I was told to give this to you." Sakura said while holding out a note. I took it and stared at the paper. It had my name scrawled on it. I sat down and slowly unfolded it. I was shocked as I recognized the writing.

"Shikamaru." I gasped out. I read the paper.

_Dear Temari,_

_Sorry about last night. I don't know what I was thinking. I hope we can forget about it and still be friends. Just forget this whole thing happened._

_Shika_

"Isn't it sweet? He still wants to be friends after you totally dissed him." I glared up at Sakura.

"Why did you read it?" She gave a fake gasp and put a hand over her heart.

"Me? I would never! How could you blame innocent old me?" She said, her tone dripping in fake sarcasm.

"Whatever." I folded the paper and put it in my bag. "Just forget it." I mumbled. I didn't know if I was talking to Sakura or was just repeating was he said.

_Why am I such a bitch?_

* * *

**A/N: I do like the story Romeo and Juliet, but I swear; how can you fall in love in just a few days, then die? How can you fall in love in just a few days? It's absolutely absurd. The story starts on a Sunday and they die Friday. What bull crap. I am not dissing Shakespeare. He was a wonderful writer. I just don't like the **_**idea **_**of Romeo and Juliet.**

**Anyways. Hope you like the story so far. Review if you feel like it.**


	8. Just a Dream

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. If you don't care for my explanation then move onto the story. I was at my dad's for the whole thanksgiving break and I couldn't take the laptop with all my documents because of my stupid stepdad even though it's not his laptop anymore blah blah blah. Anyways sorry for the wait and onto the story.**

* * *

Nobody, not even my closest friend, knows what I do when I'm alone. I'm afraid if I tell them they'd think I was weird. Because my life is so stressful the only way I know of to relieve myself is to write. Yes, write. When I'm upset I write. When I'm angry I write. When I feel like a complete bitch, I write. That is the exact reason I am writing now.

After school and cheer, I went up into my room, turned my computer on, and started writing away my troubles. I don't really write anything productive, just made up stories that have to do with my life. Like for instance, once I wrote about this girl whose life was just like mine, but a little over-exaggerated. It sort of makes me feel like my life is a little less horrible, especially when they have worse problems with me.

Yeah I know I'm a bitch, but it's the only way I can live through each and every day. So I sat down on my computer and wrote away. I didn't even know what I was writing as long as I wrote. I poured my heart and thoughts into my fingers as they danced across the keyboard. I stared as the words started forming across the screen.

I sighed. "I need a better way to relieve stress." I told myself as I took a break from typing. I reread what I wrote and felt a whole lot better. _Now that I got it all out, I feel more relieved. _I saved the document and opened up the internet. I went to youtube.

I looked up one of my favorite songs _Dinosaur_ by Ke$ha. It was a funny song and I just loved Ke$ha. I listened to it as I opened another tab and searched the web, looking for something to do. I must have listened to that song a thousand times and wasted so much time doing nothing because the next time I looked at the clock it was almost seven.

"Time sure flies." I mumbled to myself as I closed my computer and rubbed my eyes. _Today sure was… I don't even know what to label it as. _I rubbed my temples as I felt a headache coming on. I rolled over to my stomach and shoved my face into my pillow. Sighing, I sank deeper into the pillow. I was trying to fall asleep, but it wasn't working well. I turned over and held the pillow to my face tighter, trying to block out everything. The noise, the light… the thoughts.

"Killing yourself won't help anything." I froze. _That voice. That lazy, annoying, sexy voice. _Slowly pulling the pillow away from my face, I looked up at my window to see Shikamaru sitting on the windowsill facing away from me. I smiled to myself, before putting on an annoyed expression.

"I was trying to go to sleep before I was RUDELY interrupted." He turned to face me with a smirk on my face. My heart fluttered slightly. _Stop that! Don't flutter you stupid heart. You can't fall in love. _I turned away from him and glared at nothing in particular.

"I was only joking about the killing yourself thing. Are you mad at me?" Shikamaru's voice was full of concern. _Concern for me. _I turned to him and smiled.

"I can never be mad at you." He jumped inside, making a loud bang.

"Shikamaru! Be careful. Do you know what my mom would do if she saw you in here? Especially after what happened…" I drifted off a little. _That night. The night I revolted against my mom, the night I ran away, the night I kissed him… _

"Does your mom still hate me?" Shikamaru asked as he walked across my room to sit on my zebra chair. I thought this over.

"She doesn't really hate you. I told her that you aren't my boyfriend or anything. Then I had to tell her the reason why I kissed you, she didn't like that very much. In the end, I don't think she'd let a guy in my room anytime soon, but she doesn't hate you." I looked at him and smiled.

"That's good. I've known your mom for a while and I don't want her to be mad at me or hate me." He sighed and leaned back, relaxing on my chair.

"Why do you always come over here? Don't you have your own house?" I asked him jokingly. He looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"I come here to get away from my mother, who yells at me all the time." He turned away. "Also, because I love you." I couldn't quite hear him.

"What'd you say?" He looked at me and I swore I saw him blush.

"Nothing. I just said that I come here because you're my friend." He said nervously and rubbed the back of his head. I chuckled nervously.

"Oh. I thought you said that you loved me or something like that." I chuckled nervously again. An awkward silence filled the air. I looked at everything, but Shikamaru. When I finally looked up at him, he was staring at me intently. "Why are you staring at me?" He didn't stop staring and I couldn't look away. Something in his eyes caught mine.

"Temari?" His expression was serious again.

"Hm?" He stood up and walked closer to me. He sat next to me on the bed. I was a little nervous at our close proximity, but I didn't want to move away.

"Temari what would you say if I told you I love you?" He asked placing his hand on mine.

_Love? Not that word again. It was haunting me. _I stared at him for a long time, unsure of what to tell him. _Tell him you love him. Love isn't real. Yes it is and you love him. No it's not and I don't. _I was having a battle with my thoughts. After a while of silence he looked away and took his hand off of mine.

"I would say that I don't believe in love." I said quietly, which was true, but also a lie at the same time. _I don't believe in love, but for some reason you're an exception Shikamaru. _Although I couldn't voice opinion. I was too much of a coward, not wanting to get hurt.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We sat there in silence. He would mess with his hands and not look in my direction. I would mess with my hair, look at the wall, look at Shikamaru, mess with a pillow, and look back at Shikamaru several times. It was getting awkward and I couldn't stand it.

"Shikamaru?" I said quietly. So quietly I was sure he didn't even hear it. He slowly turned to me and I took the opportunity. I leaned forward so fast, before he could even react. I planted my lips on his and wrapped my arms around him, not allowing him to move. Slowly and hesitantly he brought his arms around me and began to kiss back.

I was in absolute bliss. _I love you Shikamaru. I love you. I believe there is love._ I smiled in the kiss and Shikamaru took the moment to explore my mouth with his tongue. I was shocked. I had never gone this far with a guy. Sure I've kissed a guy and he tried to go further, but I didn't allow him. Now I was finally making-out with someone.

I pulled back to catch my breath. "What does this mean?" Shikamaru asked me. I stared deeply into his eyes and brought my face closer to his. Our breaths mingled together.

"I don't believe in love." Shikamaru looked down. I brought my hand to his chin and made him look back up at me. "But it seems that you're an exception." I saw a slight smile on his lips before he brought them back to mine. I didn't waste time and soon my tongue and his were wrestling together. This was the best moment of my life.

We pulled back after a while. I was breathing heavily, but Shikamaru didn't seem too affected by the loss of breath. I pulled him in for a hug and held him tighter. I didn't want to let go. I was pretty sure this was a dream. _It's too good to be real. Everything that was happy and good in my life was a dream. _Shikamaru loosened my death grip and stared at me in the eyes.

"Temari will you go out with me?" I didn't bother to give him a reply. I just nodded and pull him back in for a quick kiss. I then hugged him tightly again. He wrapped his arms around me and held me just as tightly. I didn't want the moment to end. My phone vibrated and I had to pull back. I checked my phone. It was a message from my mother.

**Dinner's ready.**

I rolled my eyes. So like my mother to text me. Well in our family we didn't talk much. If we needed something, instead of getting up, we just texted them. We were pretty lazy. I turned back to Shikamaru and smiled.

"Want to come over for dinner?" He smiled and stood up.

"Yes. Do I have to climb down and go through the front door?"

"Yes. I don't want my mom to flip out when she sees us coming down stairs." I gave him a little smirk. "Who knows what we could've been doing?" He gave me a smirk and walked over to the window.

"What a drag." He hoisted himself up and climbed out. He walked out onto the roof and I shut the window behind him. I walked downstairs and awaited for the doorbell to ring.

"Hey mom!" I said happily. For once in a long time I was truly happy and not the façade I was showing everyone. She gave me a smile as I came bounding into the dining room.

"You seem happy? What's up?" I sat down across from Gaara and continued smiling like the idiot I was.

"Nothing much. By the way, Shikamaru's coming to dinner. Is that all right?" I asked my mother sweetly. She was hesitant, but agreed eventually.

"Shikamaru's coming over?" Gaara asked excitedly. We had known Shikamaru since we were younger. I think from when Shikamaru and I were in elementary school. He would come over and play Code Lyoko with Gaara and I on our trampoline. _Ah good memories! _I smiled at the long lost happy memories.

"Yep!" I said excitedly. As if on cue the doorbell rang and I got up to go get it. I opened it and Shikamaru was standing there with a smirk on his face. "Hey Shikamaru!" I was still all giddy.

"Hey Temari. Can I come in?" I rolled my eyes and stepped aside.

"_Now_ you ask if you can come in." I told him while putting emphasis on the now. He smirked and we walked into the dining room. My mom and Gaara were all sitting there waiting for us. I sat across from Gaara and Shikamaru sat across from my mom.

"Hello Shikamaru. It's nice to see you again." My mom said with a smile on her face. _Good thing she doesn't hate him. _I gave Shikamaru's hand a reassuring squeeze underneath the table and let go of it.

"It's nice to see you too." He told her politely. He turned his attention to Gaara. "Hey Gaara. What's up?"

"Nothing much." Gaara smiled at Shikamaru before digging into his food. I grabbed my silverware and we all dug in as well. My mom made lasagna and I LOVE lasagna!

"This is delicious mother! Thanks." I told her between bites. She was a little disgusted by my non-existent manners. I didn't care. I never bothered with manners and was never really properly taught them. Now all of a sudden, because of my asshole stepdad, she's extremely strict on that stuff. All because he hates that stuff and is oh so perfect (notice the sarcasm).

"This is really good. Thanks for letting me have dinner with y'all." Shikamaru stated. _Him and his manners. _I smiled. For some reason I couldn't stop smiling tonight.

"It's no problem. I haven't seen you in a while. Have you been busy?" My mother asked him. She was being very talkative. For some reason it kind of bothered me, but I didn't let it ruin my mood.

"A little, but I just haven't had the time." Shikamaru took his last bite of food.

"Shikamaru and I are going to go outside." I interrupted my mom before she could ask more questions. We both stood up and began walking to the back door.

"Can I come with you?" Gaara asked me. _Why did he always have to hang out with me and my friends? Even if Shikamaru was his friend too, I invited him. _I turned to Gaara and gave him a little glare.

"No."

"Why not?" Gaara whined. I sighed.

"Because." And I left it at that. Shikamaru and I made our escape, closing the door behind us. We walked over to the trampoline and climbed on. I laid down and stared up at the vast numbers of stars. Did I mention how I loved stars? Well I do. I could never get enough of them.

"I have to ask you something." I turned to look at Shikamaru. He was staring up at the sky as he continued, "Why did you run away after I kissed you that night?" I looked back up at the stars and sighed.

"Because I was afraid of getting feelings for you. I don't believe in love and if I happened to fall in love it would only end in misery." I could feel my eyes start to water, but I stopped them. Shikamaru turned to face his entire body towards me, causing me to bounce slightly.

"Why do you say that?" I sighed and continued looking up.

"When I was little I thought my parents were in love, but that wasn't true. My mother cheated on my dad and they got a divorce. After something like that it's pretty hard to believe in farfetched stuff like love." My eyes were beginning to water, but I wouldn't let them spill over.

"That's a good reason to believe that, but don't you believe that they just weren't right for each other?" I turned to look at Shikamaru with a confused expression, but I couldn't see him well because the tears were blurring my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru turned his gaze from the sky to me. A single tear escaped my eyes and he wiped it away.

"I mean that they weren't meant for each other. They weren't each other's soul mates. Their true love is out there somewhere." I scoffed at his statement and rolled my eyes.

"That seems even more farfetched. Do you honestly believe in soul mates?" He looked deeply into my eyes.

"Yes."

He leaned in a gave a me a short and sweet kiss on the lips. "Because I think I found mine." I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him.

"Don't get all sappy on me. Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I do sappy." I told him seriously. He just laughed and pulled me in for a hug. "Let me go Nara." He didn't and I tried to pull away. We rolled around a little and fell off the trampoline.

"Oof." I gasped and quickly got off Shikamaru. He landed on his back with me on him, causing more weight to crash down.

"Are you okay Shika?" I bent over to help him up, but he pulled me down and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Calm down." I smiled and put a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I made you fall and get hurt." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine." He said before pulling me closer to him and giving me another sweet kiss on the lips. This one lasted longer and was much more passionate, but still sweet at the same time. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the beauty of the moment. The whole moment was like one in a movie.

The couple kissing passionately under the stars. So stereotypical. I smiled in the kiss and slowly pulled away. "I've got to be dreaming." We rolled over and he was now on top.

"Trust me you're not." He said before placing his lips on mine again. My pocket vibrated, but I tried to ignore it. It kept vibrating and it was making me mad. I pulled away hesitantly and reached for my phone. All of a sudden the whole scene disappeared and I was in my room. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was a little after eight. My phone showed I had a text message.

**Dinner's ready.**

I gasped. The whole thing was a dream. The perfect moment in my life was just a dream. I grumbled as I got out of bed. _I knew it was too good to be true._

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! : )) Well?**

**Also the little thing about playing Code Lyoko was true. When my brother, my neighbor/friend, and I were younger (around fifth grade) we would play Code Lyoko which evolved into our version of Code Lyoko where we had our own made up characters with our own powers. Mine was electricity. My friends was fire I think and my brothers was idk. It was too long ago. Just felt like sharing that with ya!**

**Review if you've got the time.**


	9. Pepper

I walked to school very, very slowly. I barely got any sleep, I was really sore, and I felt depressed. I stared at my feet as cars zoomed past me. The feeling of people staring at me was freaking me out, but I knew no one was. I looked around me, seeing no one. I was still being a paranoid freak even though there wasn't anyone around me.

I sighed. I was probably being paranoid because of the dream I had last night. It wasn't scary or anything, it just freaked me out. I guess a lot of things freak me out.

"Hey." I jumped at the sound coming from right next to me. I turned and saw Hinata giving me a small smile.

"You scared the shit out of me." I said placing a hand over my racing heart. "Don't do that again." I scolded her.

"Why are you so freaked out?"

"It was this dream I had last night. Nothing big." I waved my hand in the air as if waving off the thought. We walked down the sidewalk slowly, neither one of us wanting to get to school anytime soon.

"What was it about?" She asked. She was concerned about me and I smiled at the thought. I pushed that thought out of my head and thought about the dream I had early this morning before I woke up.

"It wasn't really scary or anything. I walked up to this tube that was in the ground. It was like a slide, but it wasn't really big. In fact I could barely fit in it. I was a little scared to slide in it, but I had to for some reason. So I started sliding down and it reached a curve and I got stuck. I tried to use my arms to push me, but it wasn't working. So I started hyperventilating and then I woke up. No big deal." I looked at Hinata and expected to see her laugh, but she didn't.

"That's reasonable. Most people fear tight spaces." I gave her a sincere smile. _Hinata, you always have a way of making me feel better. _

"I don't like tight spaces much." I confessed.

"So how's life?" She asked me. I frowned and glared at the ground. "That bad?"

"You don't even know the half of it. My dad is trying to get it where we'll be at our moms for a week and then a week at his house, but my mom isn't cooperating and she's being a pain in the ass. And our 'family' counselor is telling my dad that this problem will take longer than we thought and my dad is moving into a bigger, more expensive apartment before the it can change so he will still be paying child support plus the apartment each month when he doesn't have any money as it is. This whole thing sucks." I told her. The situation was totally fucked up and the problem was, I couldn't do shit about it, but I was still stuck in the middle.

"That does suck. I wish I could do something to help you get through it, but I can't do anything. I'm sorry." She told me glumly and shyly.

"That's exactly how I feel about this whole situation. It's hell and I feel as though one day I'm just going to fucking crack!" I told her angrily. I then whispered quietly, "I'm going to crack and just end it one day." Hinata turned me to face her.

"What did you say?" She asked angrily. I could see the fury in her eyes.

"I said I'm going to kill myself when I crack. All this is way too much stress!" I gestured wildly and angrily. Hinata pulled me into a hug.

"Don't say that. You can't kill yourself. Everything will turn out right in the end you just have to wait." I placed my head on her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. The tears streamed down my cheeks and onto her shirt.

"What if it never gets better?" I whispered, while still squeezing her tightly. I was such a mess and falling apart and I needed her to help pick me back up. She was the only one that was even close to understanding me. Her parents were divorced also, but they still lived in the same house because it was best for Hinata and Hanabi. _If only my parents could even put Gaara and me first instead of using us._

"It will eventually Temari. Until then," She pulled back and stared at me, "I'm here for you." I nodded and pulled her back in. I hugged the living daylights out of her and continued to sob quietly. I didn't care if the school bell had rung, I wasn't going to school. I looked like shit and felt like it.

"Thank you." I whispered before pulling back and turning back to my house. I started walking and wiped the tears from my eyes. I felt someone's arm around my shoulders and I looked up to see Hinata. "I'm fine. You can go to school."

"I'd be late and you need me." She said sincerely.

I gave her a small, sincere smile. "Thanks Hinata, but you should go to school. I'll be fine."

"Not until you're partly close to being yourself." She said. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me. "We can go to my house. My parents are out for now." I nodded and let her pull me. I didn't care if I was skipping. I just wanted to get away.

Hinata pulled me into her huge mansion-like house. I followed her. We walked up the stairs, past the entertainment center and Hanabi's room and into her own. We sat down on her bed and she stared at me, concern evident in her violet eyes. "Okay let's talk." She said quietly.

I sighed and began. "Well I feel as if everyone is just ignoring me and thinking I'm weird because of my mood swings. I'm happy, depressed, bitchy, and much more and I feel as if that's the reason everyone is hating me." I said quietly. The tear stains on my cheeks were dry and hard.

"We don't hate you. Sakura and Tenten did say that last year they were annoyed by your bitchy attitude and your depressing one, but they don't know what you're going through. They don't understand." I nodded as the tears fell once again, onto her comforter. She pulled me into another hug and patted my back.

"I can't stand it anymore! I can't stand this situation. I can't stand my stepdad. I can't stand the fighting." I took a deep breath and calmed my anger. "I can't stand the stress!" I allowed the tears to flow freely onto Hinata's shirt again.

"Everything will get better." She said, trying to console me. "Everything turns out right in the end-"

"And if it isn't right it isn't the end." I cut her off. "Yeah I've heard that bull shit too many times. It doesn't help me." I sighed and laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't feel it'll ever get better."

"Don't worry. I'm here for you." I nodded and continued to stare at the ceiling.

The rest of the day Hinata and I hung out. We got on the computer and watched funny clips on youtube, watch movies on her big television in the entertainment area, and snacked a lot. When four rolled around I said a quick 'goodbye' and 'thanks.' I walked home slowly, not wanting to go home. I never want to go home. Everything is isolated, but it's mostly my fault.

I don't want to be around any of them. Gaara is probably the only one I can tolerate out of all of them. Sometimes when I'm really bored I'll play with my cat, Pepper. She's a cute little thing even though she is the oldest cat. We have another one, but he comes and goes. Pepper is more my cat than anyone else's. Unfortunately she has to stay outside because Shiri, my stepdad, is allergic. Ugh I hate him!

So anyways when I [finally] made it home and went up to my room and opened my window. "Pepper-cat! Come here kitty." I waited a few seconds and soon Pepper was on my roof, prancing her way towards me. I smiled and picked her off my roof and placed her on my bed.

"Meow!" She hopped off my bed and roamed around, meowing here and there.

"I love you Pepper." I told her. She heard my voice and came bounding to me. She jumped on my bed and plopped herself on my lap. I smiled and pet her.

"You're the only one who cares about me Pepper. I wish my friends actually cared. The only one who partly cares is Hinata, but sometimes she doesn't understand, you know?" She gave a meow as a reply. I sighed and continued petting the little creature in my lap as she licked herself.

"Can I tell you some secrets?" She gave another meow and I continued, "I have this strange feeling. Every time I get depressed I think about things and some things are about when I had cut myself." I sighed. "I feel as though I should cut myself, not because I want to try it, but because I'm seriously depressed. I think it may actually help me."

"Also, I think about my suicide, well if I had a suicide. I would imagine writing a note and telling them why I did it and why I cracked under the stress. I would tell Shiri he's a total ass and that this was all his fault. I would tell my mom to divorce his sorry ass and that this wasn't her fault. I would tell her that I love her so much. I would tell my dad that he tried his hardest to save me, but it was all in vain. I'd write that I would miss him. I would also miss Kankuro and tell him that he should help dad because I know he would grieve."

"I'd tell Gaara I love him no matter how many times he was a brat and that he needed to get through the situation for me. I would write down a list of people I would miss greatly, including Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, my parents, and my brothers. My last wish would be that I would be cremated so my parents wouldn't have to waste senseless money we didn't have on a stupid funeral for their worthless and unimportant daughter. I wasn't worth their love and time. Then I'd take a knife to my heart or hang myself, something along those lines." Pepper rubbed her head against mine, trying to comfort me.

"I had a dream yesterday and it was weird. In it Shikamaru came over, through the window of course because he's weird like that, and he came in and we sat down. He was staring at me with such a serious face and then he asks me a question." I looked at the wall and took a deep breath.

"He asked me what I would say if he said that he loved me. Then things led to things and I told him that I lo- that word and we kissed. We hugged and kissed and he asked me out and I agreed." I looked back at Pepper with a small smile appearing on my face (unconsciously). "It was the best thing. Then it was time for dinner and he ate with us. We went outside and I told him my thought about love."

"How I'm scared to love because of my parents. Then we started making-out again and my phone vibrated and I woke up. I don't know what to think of it." Pepper didn't give a reply that time, just kept on licking herself, scratching her head ever once in a while. I sighed. _Of course she wouldn't be of help.. She's a cat._

I groaned and she got scared and jumped off of my lap. She went to the end of the bed and continued with what she was doing before I scared her. I sighed heavily and stuffed my head in my pillow. _Being a teenager sucks! _I groaned again.

Meanwhile, just outside my window (unknown to me) someone had been sitting there and heard the conversation I had with my cat about my dream. "What did she say? She dreamt of me?" Shikamaru turned away from the window and leaned against the house. He sat there deciding on what he should do. Tell her he heard her? Leave her alone for now? Talk to her and see what she does?

"Too confusing!" I heard someone say outside my window. I slowly stood up and peeked out. I looked right and spotted the man of my dreams (literally) sitting outside my window with his eyes closed and head against the roof.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, so as not to scare him. He opened his eyes and stared at me in shock. "Why are you just sitting there?"

"I fell asleep." He said quietly. He got up and turned away from me.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to hang out?" He looked over his shoulder and stared at me.

"Not today."

"Please! I'm bored." I whined. He gave me a little smile and slowly turned around to face me. "Yay!" I cheered as I backed away from the window and he jumped in, making a loud band.

"Don't do that! My mom would kill me if there was a boy in my room, alone with me." I scolded him. Pepper ran past us and jumped through the window. "And you scared my baby!" I put my hands on my hips and fake glared.

"If you're going to just be angry with me then I'll leave." He said glumly while turning away. I shot my hand out and grabbed his shoulder.

"I was joking. Please don't leave." He turned around to face me, with a serious expression.

"Temari" "Shikamaru"

We said at the same time. "You first." We both said. "You first." I told him. He looked down at the ground not meeting my eyes.

"I was sitting outside your window when I saw you-"

"You were peeping at me?"

"Just let me finish. I saw you with Pepper and you were talking." I gulped. _Please don't say what I think you're going to. _I silently prayed God. "And you were talking about a dream you had, with you and I…" He trailed off. _At least he didn't hear about the suicide thought. I wouldn't want him to worry about me when I'm not worth it._ I was a little relieved, but still a little peeved.

"Don't say anymore." I said getting angry. "When you heard me talking _privately_," I strained the word, "you should've either let me know or left. But you did neither." I told him, practically shouting. He was so infuriating. _And to think I was about to ask him out. _I groaned. "I couldn't believe I almost told you…" I trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I was just so intrigued by the dream and a little shocked. I couldn't really move. I'm sorry. What were you about to tell me?"

"Nothing anymore." I said angrily, starting to rant. "I was so finally sure of myself and my feelings about you. I was feeling confident about myself and I was so sure you felt the same way." I continued not thinking, walking around the room, almost talking to myself. "I can't believe I was just about to ask you out on a date. Why would I do that when you're such a-" my voice was muffled when Shikamaru pulled me into a tight hug.

"Temari?" I looked up at him. "Will you go out with me?" I smiled, then glared at him.

"I don't want to go out with an eavesdropping jerk!" I said, still angry from his confession. He placed a hand behind my head and pulled me towards him. "If you kiss me I swear I'll kick your ass so far you'll-" He stopped my words with a kiss. I didn't kiss back, trying to get free from his hold on me. He pulled back and stared at me.

"Seriously Temari. Will you go out with me?" I sighed greatly and stared deeply into his eyes. He was serious.

"Fine alright! I'll go out with you. On one condition." I said with an evil smile on my face.

"What?" He said, sort of scared.

"You kiss me again." I brought my arms around the neck and pulled him towards me. I happily explored his mouth with my tongue, glad I was finally doing it for real and not in a dream.

Life was getting better.

* * *

**A/N: I 3 my Pepper-cat! She is a little ball of fur. **


	10. Fin

**A/N: I just got the inspiration to write this even though I wasn't going to write for a while. So here is the ending to my story. **

* * *

**The moon is my only light source and as I listen to the annoying, barking dogs, I wish to be one. I want to be one of them, a dog… or a cat or a wolf. Yes, a wolf. I could live their life, free and without human emotions or thoughts. If I were not me I could be happy and able to live. I hate my life, so bound with mistake, none of them mine, and full of dread and sorrow. If I were a wolf I could run free.**

**I'm illuminated by the moon, the sky tis so beautiful. 6:32. In half an hour I will have to live my life. I love the cool wind on my bare shoulders, the sounds of the night, the sparkling stars, and the moon. It's so lovely where I lay, out on this cold winter day.**

**The trees around me are bare and look awfully sad. They tremble in the wind, looking so fragile without their green leaves.**

**I wish I could write without having to write. My thoughts just magically appearing on the page without my hand, the Sharpie, my muscles having to move, wasting useless energy. It's getting harder to see, the darkness surrounding me. The paper ruffling in the wind. The tree's limbs rubbing together. The dogs in my neighbors' yards barking for nothing. The crushing leaves sound coming from the quieter one. Few houses around me, that I can see, are decorated for Christmas.**

**I hate Christmas. Two years ago was the first bad Christmas. It didn't feel like Christmas because Christmas is about family. That year, two years ago, I didn't have a family. It was broken apart. So every year, no matter who I spend it with, mom or dad, I still feel alone. I don't have a family anymore, so when Christmas is here I cry.**

**I feel alone- no- abandoned. My mom doesn't care about me. She makes me feel as though I'm not important anymore. I know she loves me, but she doesn't show it. 6:45. In a quarter of an hour she will be home and I will go on as if nothing is bothering me.**

**My neck hurts, but I want to write my problems, even though I know it won't help. My feet and butt hurt, holding me in place on this roof.**

**I love the moon and stars in the night sky. They make me feel as though I'm not alone.**

**The warmth. It's inviting. But I don't want to live in this house. I want to color my walls black with the Sharpie, to show my sorrow that no one can see.**

**This had no meaning to it  
I just had the urge to write.  
So now I stop these random thoughts  
and live on as if nothing is  
_wrong._**

I look back down at the paper I had written so long ago. I tried to remember writing it, but I couldn't. It was during harder times, so long ago, that I couldn't remember. I knew I was on the roof of my old house, laying there, staring at the beautiful starry sky. I don't remember why I wrote it. It was too long ago.

I set the paper back in the box. I was unpacking my belongings and the paper was among all of my old drawings and school binders I never threw away. School. It was so long ago that I graduated from high school and went to college. College. I was dreading it. It was around the corner and I didn't want to go to it. I remember feeling this way about high school, which was Hell, but near the end of it started turning out amazing.

I had fixed my attitude and my friends were actual friends. They cared for me. After my grades had slipped when going through the tough times, I was bringing them up. School was easy once again. I had so many friends by the end of high school. I was well known and everyone looked up to me. I loved it. I also had the best boyfriend. We dated so long I was waiting for it to end, but it lasted throughout high school.

I sighed. The memories were so bad, but then were suddenly good. I sighed again and closed my eyes. "What are you doing?" I opened my eyes and looked over at the person in my doorway of my new apartment that was really close to the college I was going to.

"Unpacking," I said gesturing to the boxes, "and remembering high school." I sighed and glanced back at the paper I was reading earlier. He walked over and picked it up.

"What is this?"

"Something I wrote when I was depressed. I don't even remember it." I told him. He continued reading it, probably remembering me when I was at my worst. "Hey Shika?" He looked up from the paper and looked at me deeply. "Can you help me unpack?"

"Sure." He put the paper on my brand new desk and reached for a box. Before he could open it I swatted it away. "What was that for?" He asked me.

"Don't touch _that _box." I said, my cheeks slightly pink. "It's private." Private as in underwear. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You shouldn't be so embarrassed about it. I mean we are moving in together. I'm eventually going to be seeing your underwear and might actually take them off." He said smoothly and slyly. I glared at him.

"Not until after we're married." I told him. I was going to remain a virgin till after marriage and he knew that. He nodded and put his hand in his pocket, searching for something.

"Well in that case," he pulled out a black little box and opened it, "will you marry me?" He asked as he got down on one knee. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"We're only in college. We're so young." I told him. He shrugged and stayed like that.

"We're in our last year of college and you're twenty-one-"

"And you're twenty." I interrupted him.

"Also we are moving in together. Besides," he took the ring out of the box and put it on my left ring finger, "we don't have to get married a.s.a.p. We could wait for years, I just want you to have it. Also this will prove that you're mine and no one else's." He said as he protectively wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you too much to say no." I sighed and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too Temari." He said, kissing the top of my head. "You know what?" He said suddenly after a long silence.

"What?"

He took a while to answer. "I never did take you to the hospital." He said confusingly.

"For what?"

"To diagnose you with bipolar disease." I thumped him on the chest and gave him my best glare.

"Jerk." I wrapped my arms around him again. "You're a jerk."

"And you're troublesome." I rolled my eyes and hugged him tighter. He was the anchor that held me to this life. He was the thing that got me through high school and my troubles. He is the reason I'm where I am today.

"Thank you Shika."

**~Fin~**


End file.
